BURIED ALIVE
by blackphanthom
Summary: SAME STORY, JUST BETAED FOR THE GREAT SHADES OF LILLY.23 years..22 sacrifices..When one of the Winchester become the 23rd victim, can the rest of the family save him in time ? Family ties can go far away than life . NOT A DEATH STORY.
1. Felicity town

**BURIED ALIVE**

DISCLAIMER : I tried everything, my lawyers worked very hard, I talked to the bank, and I even sold my beloved dog... and nothing. I can't buy them. So the boys, daddy, or Supernatural are not mine, so I just dream with them. Everything new is a product of my dark side.

A/N This is my first time fanfic, and my native language isn't english, so I apologize for any mistakes I make.

I didn't like John Winchester's death, so in this story, he is with us.

00000000000000000000000000

...Dark, every thing is dark...he is running like a madman and he can't reach anything... he can hear the sobs and the screams but his hands can't touch anything... the air is getting rancid and he can't breathe. Exhausted and drained, he falls on his knees, and then he feels it ...like a chill running along his body, an intense pain... but it's not physical, it's more like... a soul pain. He touches his face and feels the tears he never knew he was crying... and he can see him, his brother speaking unheard words to him, so transparent that he can see through him... he tries to touch him but his hand just feels the cold air, and his brother looks so lost. He is crying, and in this moment he hears him...

"I'm sorry, brother! I can't do it... forgive me...I love you." And his brother disappears into the air.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey! Come on, rock head! Wake up, Dean... DEAN..." Sam shouted in his brother's ear. Just then Dean sat up in bed, breathing hard and sweaty.

"What a way to wake up a man, kid! What's your problem?" Sam just smirked at Dean and handed his brother a cup of steaming coffee.

"Are you feeling alright? You're sweeting like a pig," Sam said.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just had a hot dream, princess... something that I know you never have."

"Bite me," answered Sam, throwing a pillow at his brother who was already in the bathroom. The pillow hit the door as it shut, landing on the floor. Dean's laugh came muffled from inside the room, quickly followed by the sound of running water.

After a few minutes, he emerged, hair dripping. At that moment, Dean's cell phone came to life and beeped a couple of times. When Sam tried to take it from the night table, Dean swated his hand away.

"Anyone ever tell you not to touch other people's things, brat? Who raised you?" Sam just looked at his brother, who was reading something off the screen of the phone and smiling.

"And what now?" he asked.

"Okay, get your things. We're leaving, Sammy."

"Where?" asked Sam, packing his laptop.

"Dad sent us more coordinates. We have a job to do, people to save, chicks to bang... come on, Sammy. I'll even let you pick the music."

"Oh yeah? What are the choices?"

"Metallica and Metallica," Dean replied smugly. Sam groaned and shut the motel room door firmly behind him.

WELCOME TO FELICITY TOWN... ...DAY 0

Sam and Dean signed into the hotel, and started to unpack their things.

"This is creepy, Dean." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Duh."

"No, shut up." Sam continued. "According to Dad's journal, every year in different towns, a man or woman just disappears and no one ever hears of them again. They're not related, different ages, jobs, hobbies... Dean, there's nothing to connect them to each other." He paused, shutting the journal and moving to the laptop."Seems like a commonplace police case, but something happened two weeks ago..." he trailed off, eyes moving rapidly down the screen as he read to himself.

"And...you gonna tell me, Nancy Drew? I'm getting old here... SAM..."

"What?... Ah! Okay, two weeks ago, a group of workers were digging a hole in the edge of the road and they found a big and old wooden box with a skeleton inside... the skeleton turns to be Daniel Crawford, elementary school teacher, missing five years ago. The autopsy reveals that he died of starvation, dehydratation, collapsed lungs... God." Sam ran a hand over his face when he read the gory details about the poor man's death. "All the signs made the police think that Crawford was buried alive, Dean."

"That is the one kind of death that I wouldn't like to have, man," Dean said, shuddering. "Well, we have Crawford's parents' adress, let's go ask a few questions." He shrugged his leather jacket on. "And on the way, we can buy some burgers. Man, I am starving!"

When they opened the door, the air seemed to be much colder than before.

"Dude, this weather is weird!" said Sam to his older brother. Dean nodded, watching his breath cloud in the air.

Neither of the Winchester boys saw the black presence that was hiding in the back of the building.

_He is the strongest of them all... my lord will be so happy to possess his soul_, thought the figure, watching the boys walk away. _Soon my lord...soon the ritual will begin again!_

SNSNSNSNSNSNS

Wow! I'm shaking like a leaf... this is my first time... I hope I do alright... PLEASE! I need your opinion and help... Read and review, okay?


	2. Watchman

STANDARD DISCLAIMER: I'm telling you, I've tried and I can't, so the boys are not mine.

FIRST TIMER DISCLAIMER: I feel really sad, and cry for hours when I see John's death, so I think he needs more time with his children, so in this story he is not dead (yet). And, sorry, but I don't follow a timeline. In the series, I mean, there isn't a moment in the actual show where I can place my story. And, sorry again, but I don't know the USA very well, so my geography is not so good.

THANK YOU...THANK YOU... I almost fell of my chair when I saw that I had reviews, so thank you guys.

TIMETOWASTE247- Believe me I will try very hard to keep you interesed.

FRIENDLY.- So, here I come again.

PMS DEVIL 01.- Thats just what I thinking, thanks for the advice!!!

WATCHMAN

Maybe it was just their imaginations, but since the moment they arrived in Felicity Town, the sky seemed to be more gray and the weather colder, the people in the small town looked at them like they were outsiders... something that Dean, of course, didn't care about.

"This is the place, Dean. Seems a good town to live in, don't you think?"

"Are you kidding? This place is as boring as that time I had to chaperone your eighth gade formal. Hey, remember when that girl, what was her name, Mindy? Mandy?-"

"Mariah," Sam said shortly. "And you promised never to bring that up again." He glowered, towering over Dean, who raised his hands defensively.

"Touchy. I mean, where are the hot chicks? All I can see are grandmas and kids." Sam rolled his eyes and rang the bell. Dean studied the green house, eyes moving to the slowly-swaying dream catcher hanging from the porch ceiling. The door opened, revealing an old woman with very sad eyes.

"Good morning! Are you Mrs. Crawford?" Dean said, putting a perky grin on his face. Sam discreetly elbowed him in the side as the woman nodded. "Mrs. Crawford, we are agents Caine and Skallany. We are sorry to disturb you, but we need to ask you a few questions about Daniel Crawford..."

"I talked with you already... is there any news about my son's killer?" the woman asked desperately.

"We are on it, Mrs. Crawford, but we just need to ask some questions to clarify some doubts," Sam said. The woman seemed to shrink once she realized that her son's murderer was no closer to being caught.

"Please, come in, do you want something? I just made cocoa... Danny loved to drink it on the cold days, with a lot of marshmallows of course..." said the lady with a break in her voice.

"I'm fine, thank you," Sam declined.

"I'd like a cup, please...not too hot, if you don't mind," said Dean. The woman nodded, gestured them into a small sitting room, and moved down the hallway. Sam glared at Dean.

"What? It's nasty not to take the offer, and I told you, princess, I'm hungry!"

"You just had five breakfast burgers, Dean," Sam said, disbelief in his voice.

"It's winter, I'm making my energy reserves, geek boy! Oh, thank you Mrs. Crawford," said Dean gratefully, taking the cup with the dark liquid. Sam looked up to see the old woman standing there, accompanied by a man that he took to be Daniel's father.

"Please, call me Lydia. This is my husband, Roger."

"Good morning, agents. Lydia tells me that you want to know about Daniel. What do you need to know?" he asked.

"Everything you think could be important, sir. Did Daniel have enemies, maybe from work? Any strange actions, weird phone calls, before he disappeared?" Sam inquired.

"Enemies? For God's sake- Danny is... was... a teacher! His students just are six years old, and as I told the agents before you, the day before the... before, things were normal, like every day."

"Maybe an angry girlfriend, or a jealous boyfriend?" Dean asked in low voice.

"Daniel didn't have a girlfriend, or friends, neither; he was a workholic, and a very quiet kid... he only talked with his mother and me."

"He was always quiet growing up," Lydia said. "Sometimes he wouldn't talk for days. Didn't seem to need to, either. Sometimes, it's silly, but I felt like Danny could read your thoughts just by looking at you."

0000000000000000000000000


	3. Can you feel it?

**CAN YOU FEEL IT??**

Sam and Dean were in the town's library, doing one of the things that did not figure in Dean's list of favorite

things: research.

"Well, the living people can tell us so little about this case, let's see what the dead can say. What do you

have, Sammy? Anything interesting?"

"I don't know about interesting, but this is horrible-- acording to the coroner, Daniel Crawford took a long,

painful time to die, in a wooden box of just 5 feet, buried in the ground, without any air source, completly dark

and without food or water... he thinks that the victim lived for about five days after he was buried." Sam

paused, before reading on. "After that time, Crawford's body shut down and he died slow and painfully..."

Dean shivered again. "I swear, I could handle anything else, but buried alive... I don't know, Sam, this

sounds more like a psycho thing than something we'd handle ... maybe a freak cult, or some crazy guy with a

shovel in hand and a god complex."

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "It's weird. I mean, there were 22 people lost, one per year, and just one body

found...maybe Dad made a mistake on this one."

000000000000000000000

Lightning, thunder, and wind seemed to be the familiar environment that hovered over Felicity, weather so

hard that even the Winchesters felt out of place.

"Dammit, Dean! Why the hell do we need to walk through this alley to go to the car?"

"You afraid of the dark, Samantha?"

"You said it was stupid not to be."

"This, bitch, is the shortcut to my baby, and to the hotel. My beautiful ass is freezing."

"Jerk. Come on, can you walk more quickly?" Sam's hands were shoved deep into his pockets, his head

bent against the wind.

"Alright, Sasquatch, unlike you, I've got normal legs. Not Green Giant legs."

Just at that moment, the weather seemed to get worse. Lightning struck like snakes in the sky, thunder

turned from short bursts to a rolling salvo, and a thick fog descended onto the town, making the visibility

nearly nonexistant. A strange sound, like the rumors of water, filled the area, echoing from the darkness.

When it reached their ears, it turned to the sound of whisperings and laments, keening cries that made the

body shake in fear and pain. In in the middle of the fog and the rumors, a presence emerged slowly. Its

conscious brushed the brothers.

Sam gasped, dropping to his knees. "Can you- can you feel it?" he asked, breathless. He tried desperately to

breathe, but nothing filled his lungs.

"Feel what? What are you talking about, Sam? Sammy?" Dean knelt next to his brother, shaking his

shoulders.

It felt like every gasp of breath was whisked away out of his body, and the street was growing blurry-

suddenly, the sensation was gone. Sam drew in several shaking breaths and struggled to his feet, Dean

keeping a grip on his arms.

"Dean. Something- something just passed through me."


	4. Blind alley

DISCLAIMERS: Still they are not mine.

OPPS! Im fell so ashamed, as a teacher I know how obnoxious a bad grammar can be, so I apologize and promise , to try to make better the next time ( any kind of help is welcome)

BLIND ALLEY

After like seems like a long walk, the brothers finally reach the Impala and got to the motel were they are staying,they can feel chilled to the bone and very worried about the weird things that are gonna happen in the town...

"Man, Im telling you, I feel like something just pass through my body... something very cold and strange"

"That happen , when you no eat enough calories per day, Sammy, Im warning you about your rabbits food"

"Dean, Im being serious here, there was something strange in that alley"

"Maybe is just you ESP playing tricks to you, maybe you are acting like a parabolic in the middle of the electric storm"

Sam just stare to the floor between the two beds, and shake his head, like he want to erase some memory off his brain.

"Come on, Sam .lets take a rest, tomorrow we will investigate about that dark, weird alley, maybe some one have unfinished issues in there, and maybe you can play Jennifer Love Hewwit ... in the ugly version, of course..."

Sam just gave a snort to his brother at his smart ass remarks, and lying in bed, he try to catch a little sleep, before the new day, unbelievely Sam fell asleep almost inmediatly for the tranquility of the older brother, who after be sure that Sam is resting, close his eyes and even his breathing to sleep"

000000000000000000000000000000000000

The night was thunderous, the bad weather seems to not end, and the hooler of the air was beting the windows, He opens his eyes and see the shining numbers in the table clock... 2:59 a.m. , he just catch a couple hours of sleep, is brother in the other bed, is dozzed and looking very confy,he feel that something is wrong, the storm suddenly stop, and there was only silence, when he try to close his eyes again to try to sleep , the clock read 3:00 a.m...

Then...there was again that creepy rumors, like the sound of a big river gettin near to the motel,

and the rumors again become sad whispers and he feel the cold... suddenly the windows beggin to

vibrate and the door to .Like if a giant hand is just shaking the entire room. He start to stand up for

bed when he see it, a thin fog is just entering down the door and as fast the fog enter, disapper outside the room.

"Hey, wake up...is something outside... "He shake is brother to wake him

"Come on, men. Open your eyes..." But his brother seems to be deeply asleep

The room shake again and a lighting just strike outside the room, and then he see it, a dark silhoutte by the window, He sway his legs to the bed and picking a gun for the table ,open the door carefully, calling again to his brother to wake up.

When he open the door, there was only silence , no even the crickets cant be hear "Come on dude, what do you take, a sleep pill" He call to the brother.

In that moment he feel it , is something floating to him, and that something pass his body,chilling him till the core, and when he turn over to go to his room, no voice leave his mouth, its just like that thing stole his life force... the last thing he saw, was a pair of yellow eyes in the middle of the dark...then he passed out...

0000000000000000000000

In the motel room, he can feel like he is imprisioned inside his body, he can hear everything, but not open his eyes, is like being trapped in a very bad dream...he struggle with his mind to wake up, and suddenly he do, he is just jumping for the bed, and calling for his brother... All he can see is a terrible darkness and no signs for his brother,,,,,,and then he hear it...like a cavernous voice comming from the dark...: QUMRAN...and he feel like a shattering pain inside his body, he fell to his knees in the ground and call for his brother...

...Sammy!!!!!!!!!!!

SNSNSNSNSNSN

WOW !I was writing this at three in the morning and for a moment get myself scare... I think I need the company of my doggie.

You like it...hate it...PLEASE R&R


	5. QUMRAN

DISCLAIMER. You know they are not mine.

I dont know what happen but I edit chapter 3 in the document mannager, before to post, and for a very strange reason, the changes dont make it... Then sorry again for the bad grammar... I will doing better with practice.

CARIKUBE,CRIMSON HAZE,REBELLING-TEENSX-5-494. Thank you very much for reading, I hope I can keep you in my story.

PMS DEVIL01...Thanks a lot... believe me your comments make me try to do my work better, thanks again.

_QUMRAN_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**SILENT SOULS FOREST , FELICITY TOWN**_

**DAY 01**

Sam just open his eyes to the darkness surronding him, "Why is so dark?? Dean turn on the lights..., but no one answer him, suddenly he remember , He think that maybe is was just a very bad dream..but the smells, the silence and the pitch dark suggest that the nightmare is real...

"Buried...I was buried alive. Oh , my God... that freek demon buried me" Sam is desesperatly touching his small coffin, he is laying on his back and there is a very short space to move... to short even for his arms... his foot conected with something solid, more wood... he cant see anything, neither his hands in front of the eyes...

0000000000000000000000000

Dean is getting mad, searching for Sam, fearing to ever believe in his last nightmare... No, thats not true, Maybe Sam is sleep walking for somewhere, and when he find him...

Three hours, and nothing, no signs of Sam, and the people in the town , are hardly talking to him.

"God," whispered Dean, pulling at his head hair," -Sammy, where in the hell are you, little brother???"

00000000000000000000000000

Back in the motel , Dean is typping like crazy in the laptop, he feel his fingers trembling and a cold that corse his bones...

"What that voice say: Kiran, Kuran... Dammit Dean, FOCUS!!!, yell the young man, before throwing away all the things in the small coffee table, he is passing the tiny room like a cagged animal. Digging his nails, in his hands, searching...thinking!!!!!!

"QUMRAN, Thats is , the voice say Qumran, typping quickly the name in the laptop, he drums his fingers impaciently, waiting for an answer...

Sam is close to tears, he just punch and kick with all his forces, and all he got is dirty in the eyes and mouth, he is traying to broke the hard wood with his nails and teeth, as a result , he have now bloody hands and a couple of missing nails"

"My god, Dean, please, found me soon... dont leave die like this... please. DEAN,, HELP ; SOME ONE HELP ME,"

With that Sam start to kick and punch his coffin in frenzzy, he is hyperventilating, and feeling like the box's walls are closing above him, suddenly, he cant breathe anymore...

00000000000000000000000000

"_...Qumran... satanic cult who practice necromancy and wizard in honor of BELIAAL..leader of the sons of darkness...Beliaal , an angel of hostility... All his dominions are in darkness, and his purpose is to bring about wickedness and guilt... All the spirits that are associated with him are but angels of destruction..." _

**ROOOOOOOARRRRR!!!!!!!**

Dean jumps in his chair, when a thunder roar outside the motel, followed by the sound of something cracking ...- That one hit a tree or something, - think Dean while he keep scrolling the pages he found in the web about the Qumran, there was nothing in his dad's journal that can give him a clue about all this mess

"God, Im so messed up", he glance to his wrist watch and read it, 10 hours of dont have his little brother by his side... 10 hours of a missing Sam... SHIT, Dean clean roughly his face feeling tears bordering his eyes.

Just in that moment, seems like the sky was ripped, a heavy and cold rain fall in the town and the wind make the rain vail dance evily in the moon light.

Sam is struggling to control himself locked in that box, his chest hurt, he is sweating , find difficult to breathe and the worst, feeling nauseas, something he can do in there.

"Come on jackass, get a grip, is just a panic attack" -...Sam reproach himself

"Focus Sammy, look at my eyes, that is ,take a deep breathe, you can doit little guy" His older brother voice sound in Sam's ears like he is inside the box with him.

"No, no, better me , than Dean..." He will just traying to dig a hole to the inferno at this moment, That make him laugh...

"Allrigh, Sam... What do you know, Daniel Crawford, survive five days before."...,- No, dont go there-, At this times Dean is surelly kicking asses to found me"

Sam can feel like the temperature inside his tiny prision is descending, and he began to shiver, when the "yellow eyes" decide to kiddnapping him, he was just wearing his t-shirt and shorts.

In that moment , a water drop fall on his face...

"Great!!! now Im gonna die drown in water rain... This sucks, dude "

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dean felt useless, after filling a missing person report at the local police, he just get pityfull looks of the officers inside

" He is just another missing kid" -They say.

"That missing kid is my entire life, asshole" Say Dean to the detective, before of storming outside the building in a rage attack.

He pick up his phone and prepare himself for the call he dont want to do.

"Hello, this is John Winchester, if you need any help, call my son Dean ..."as usual the damned voice mesagge

"Dad, is Dean, listen we really, really need your help, Sammy is missing and I fear

that this Beliaal demon take him"... Dean take a shaken breath before to talk... "Please Dad, Im clueless here, and very scare... Sammy dont have a lot of time ..."

With that Dean cut the call, and walk to his car, he dont know what else to do ? Maybe he can beggin to dig holes in all the stupid town... If just that can help his brother.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Sam cant know if outthere is day or night, he lost track of time and begin to slip into unconsciousness.

"Im think, that I never will say this aloud, but I miss you Dean...I need Dad...please...dont leave me" With that though, Sam close his eyes to sleep again in his wood cage.

00000000000000000000000000

Dean cant eat , the only though of his brother lockend underground, with not food or water, make his stomach upset... he just eat a couple bits oh his hamburger and drink the fifteenth coffee cup, after a lot of toss and turning in bed, he can sleep a few, thinking in his brother.

KRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT!!! KRRRRRRRRRRRT!! KKRRRRRRRRT!

"What the..." Dean open his eyes to stare at the clock,

"THREE IN THE MORNING" "Who the hell call at three in the morning" Dean pick up his cell phone, and what he read in the caller ID, Make his heart to stop...In the screen, you can see flashing :...SAMMY

"Sammy, for god sake, where the hell are you idiot, Im was going crazy trying to find you"

"_Dean, Im sorry, I get caught, It seems that I always was hurting you..."_

"Sammy, Sam, speak more loudly, come on, bro., Can you see where you are?"

"_All my life Dean, no matter what, I always know you will be there for my, I never got the chance to say..."_

"Dammit!!, Sam, cut the crap".. "Where are you? ... I will go to drag your ass here...Sam???"

"_...to say to you how much that mean for me, If I dont had you in my life, I think that I never reach my twenies...I want to thank you Dean, for being my brother, my father and sometimes – Sam soft chuckle at the phone- My marvelous mother"_

"_I dont know where I am...Im lost Dean... and Im scare...All is dark and cold...I cant...I cant breath...Oh my God. Dean...DEAN...please..."_

"Hey, hey Princess, stay calm, allright, your ..your ..Superbrother is going for you... just give something Sam... where..."

_.."Please, make me a favor, bro, ..."_

"SAAAM"

"_Just make this favor...never forget that none all this is your fault... and keep..."_

"NOT MY FAULT... Next time Im going to chain you to the bed, no more sleep walking,,,Sammy..."

"_...keep a god memory of my ...Allright...Tell Dad that I love him...-Sam was now sobbing in the phone- "I love you Dean..."_And then the line went dead.

"SAM...SAM...ANSWER ME...DAMMIT...SAM"

Dean pass the last three hours trying to reach Sam through his cell phone, all he got is the creepy voice mail...

"...The cell phone number that you just call , its out of service or turning off...If you want..."

"I KNOW THAT ...BITCH..."Yell Dean slamming the phone in the table.

He begun to search in the room for something, anything that can take him to his brother.

He throw clothes, and items for all the room...Where...Where... Then he spot something in a corner of the room.

"God, Sammy, next time you play Houdinni, can you at least took your jacket with you... now in top af all this you will catch a cold"

When he snatch , the jacket from the floor, something slip from the pockets, making a clattering sound ... when Dean see what the source of the sound was... he almost passed out..."

There... in the middle of the room, totally turn it off, was Sammy cell phone!!!!!.

00000000000000000000000

Sam wake up suddenly, feeling trapped and alone...The ominous silence become a rumor , and then he feel it...something is there with him...he can barely breath...something is in there with him...SOMETHING EVIL...

0000000000000000000000000

Jeezzz! What do you think...Im not so sure about the dialogs...but I don fine another way to doit... Please push the purple buttom OK:


	6. Buu! Daddy

DISCLAIMER: You know, they are not mine.

Thanks a lot for you reviews, believe me I need them to make my job best. I even re-post chapter 1, trying to make easy the reading.

**Please!!! If someone out there can help me, making pre-post reviews, I will be a very happy little woman...**

_**A/N .- As a psychologist and terapist, who treats panic attacks, and other things, some times I let myself slip some weird words... so I apologize to you **_

00000000000000000000000000000

**DAY 02**

**BUU!!!!! DADDY**

Felicity , look like a ghost town, the foreign weather and extreme cold, make the people stay at home, so the street look dessert and ghostly, just a few stores are open.

Since this morning, the day just look darker, like the sun dont want to shine over the small town, electric stroms and thundering rays light the dark shadows in the town, a persistent rain dont stop since last night and all the houses in Felicity seem to be soaked and cold.

Sam is so still, he dont want to move, just his labored breathing can be hear inside the box... maybe it was the terror of his situation... but he feel it ... like that time in the alley.. or outside the motel room, he can hear the same rumors and feel the same coldness like before, suddenly he found himself making something he dont do since long time ago...prying.

For the third time Dean try dialing Missouri phone number, but his trembling fingers dont punch the right buttons, he was stil shaked for "Sammy's call", he dont know...he dont want to know how that can be possible, because even in his cell phone memory the call was no registred, and he is very sure that he was not dreaming...So if he is in search of paranormal things, he need a paranormal explication...

Lost in thoughts, Dean can hear someone yelling at the phone...

"Dean Winchester is already time to you to call... come on boy .. answer me"

"Missouri, thanks God I found you... Sammy is ..."

"Sammy is now in a very scary place, sweetheart... and he needs you..."

000000000000000000000000000

"_Please, GOD, I dont want to got possesed, I dont know if I can control this... please, sweet mother of God...anyone..._"

Sam feel like a heavy mist is involing his body like a snake, he cant move a limb, is like something very heavy is over his chest and he feel like choking..."

"_Incubus.._..." He hear a distance voice calling.

Sam feel like floating, like he have body and mind separated...that thing is traveling for his body, touching, invading...possesing...

" _Saint Mary, mother of God , pry for us , the sinners , now and in the hour of our death :Amen"_

Sam make the only thing he can... he could swear he heard a little mocking laugh and then continued again...

"_God bless you Mary, full you are of grace, Lord is with you..._"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN,THAT YOU CAN HELP SAM...ITS NOT TIME FOR PLAYS DAMMIT..."

"Whatch your mouth, young man...as I tell you Im a psichyc, not a medium. I cant find Sammy, even if I want ...and believe me... I just want to find that baby...But I cant..." Say Missouri , with a sob.

Dean, took a deep breath, this cant be happening...Missouri make all that weird things, she can feel demons... she can...no ...she must help his brother...

"Then , how in the hell you know Im calling... Come on switch with Sammy or something , and tell me where I found him"

"I can feel Sam distress and fear... but I dont know where he is, maybe the demon is blocking him, I just know that he is fighting Dean... but he is weak and very scare ...honey... you must to hurry..."

Dean cut the call in that moment,that woman cant save his brother, his Dad is not calling back... and Sam...God!!...Sam is gods know where!, alone and scare. He take his car keys and run to the Impala, he drive in the hard rain, until he is out of the town, he only can see forest and trees, but no where to go , just there sit in front of the steering wheel he remember that he dont have any place to go...or any place to search... there in the middle of nothing...Dean Winchester begin to cry.

00000000000000000000000000000

Sam feel numb, he is panting now... all he can hear are whispers and laments...and that mist like snake is still in his body...The rumors are becoming louder and louder, he want to cover his ears... and then all become quiet...and he see it ... from the bottom of the box... a pair a yellow eyes are looking at him.

Sam found the force to talk, even if he found silly to talk with a spirit force.

"Wha...what...are you doing this"...the choke at his neck incresing...What ...do you want...????

"YOU"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hello, this is John Winchester if you..."

Dean pull apart his cell phone, knowing by memory the old message

"Dad, I dont know where in hell are you...or what in earth is most important that you life'son...God dammit, old man, the kid has two days lost... he already can be de...

YOU SELFISH SON OF BITCH, I NEED YOU, YOU HEAR ME , I NEED YOU..."

Dean fell in bed, and close his eyes, hoping the sleep and unconsciousness to stop the pain

00000000000000000000000000000

Sam is frenetic, he bang his head a couple of times in the box's roof, he is kicking and punching the air, his worst fear is getting real, he dont want, he cant be possesed, he is bleeding and exhausted... he use every pry and spell his family taugh him, but at the end , the demon is still there, looking at him, eating him alive with those demoniac eyes.

"Why you choose the hard way... why you bury your victims... is not like a can dig my way out of here..."

"22 years ago, a demon battle begin, my and my brothers want the power, the great evil power, and we need to collect souls... pure and gentle souls...special souls...to win the contest... Sorry for you!!..., You are special... and very strong..." The thing say with a mocking voice to Sam.

"I dont need your sorry body... I just need your soul, your power... your kindness... to corrupt... to destroy...to WIN"

Sam heartbeat was racing, if he can , he will touch his chest, to make sure his heart is in there...he felt sharpening claws in his legs, raising in his torso, touching his face,invading his body, he think in is beloved and brave brother, and in his Dad... his Daddy...his stubborn like him Daddy.

"LUCIFER'S SON"...yell the yellow eyed form, retreating for Sam body and soul...

"YOU"..."YOU ARE THE CHOSEN ONE"

"ROOT IN EARTH , TRAITOR'S SON...DIE IN HERE IN BODY AND SOUL"

"::::I dont know who the hell are you, but Im sure that Im not a demons son, you prick"

And Sam body was throw in the tiny space, shaking and beating, he can hear the snap of bones and the blood pouring for his nose and mouth...then nothing, the evil thing is gone, leaving him hurt and alone...

"I win,Dean... I win "

00000000000000000000000000000

John Winchester is driving in auto pilot his truck, he is thinking in a way to help his sons, in a way to find Sam... he ask his friends and even his enemies how he can find Sammy, but nothing, no one know how to help... and he feel ashamed, he cant see Dean to the eyes and tell him that he dont know what to do... he cant confront his son pain... he cant.

The road is getting dark, no other car can be see, suddenly a flash of light blind him for a second, when he search the source, he cant find nothing, but he feel somehow different, a chill run his back, and then... he see it.

Beside him, in the passenger seat, was his so transparent and pale son... was his Sammy

"_Daddy...please! Help me...help us...I need you...I dont want to be here... Im cold and its dark...Im scare daddy...please...help me..." _

OK! Im done... what do you think... tell me if you think this is getting slow... I was planning ten chapters... but I dont want you to get bored ...

Then may I continue...? Please review ...


	7. the human factor

DISCLAIMER: I dont own them... I dont make any money with them ( even if I wish )

Thanks for all your great reviews...Its marvelous to think that Im scaring a little ( ¡¡I hope!!!)

Shade-of-lily: Thank you, thanks a lot, we will in contact.

Sandy Murray: your comments give a new vision to this story... thanks!!!!

A/N: Here I go again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**DAY 03**

**THE HUMAN FACTOR**

John Winchester almost jump from his truck at the sight of the ghost of his youngest son...He stare open wide eyes, and reach a trembling hand toward Sammy form...

"S...Son" John shock at the weakeness of his own voice

Inside the cabin's truck the air is getting colder, John can see the puffs of his scare breath and he feels like trembling... and not only for cold...

John just stop the truck beside the road and try to listen to his son

"_Please, Dad... you... need ...to help me... Dont let me stay here for the eternity... Help Dean... he is hurting...I can reach him... Im not alone here Dad... help me "_-

"Who else is with you Samuel, tell me , who is there?"

"_Evil... Im with the ...evil...Its hur...t...s..._"

Sammy's form began to flicker... like a bad reception image.

"_I...m ...l..os...t...Da...dd...y... d...ont...let...me...g...o.."_

And then nothing, the heavinees in the truck cabin dissaper, so do the cold.

"SAM...SAMMY..." John shout to his son...he pass a shaking hand over his face and start the truck again... he need for once... listen to his son... first things,first... his Sammy ask him to help Dean, so he will doit

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

SAINT MICHAEL CHURCH... FELICITY TOWN.

In middle of one of the worst storm in five years, Dean walk to the door of the town's church, in his desperation and worry for his baby brother and in the frenetic search he start, he almost miss something very important... the human factor...So he need to re start to ask questions, its very clear that they are fighting a demon... so agaist Evil... he need God.

"Hello... is anybody home...Father? ...God?"

Dean walk through the short steps of the church, hearing the eco of his steps in the desolate place.

He just stop in front Saint Mary image an light on two candles...just in case...

"In this case any kind of help is welcome" Say Dean to himself..

"Good morning... Son! Welcome to the God's house. Im Father Gabriel Jackson...and you are??

"Dean Wi...Wittfild, " Say dean taking the hand the Father is stretching to him.

"Sorry, for the question... but ..You dont live in this town ? Do you?

"No, actually my brother and I , are making a job and trying to help an old friend, thats why I need to ask your help"

"Sure son, What friend are you helping for ?" The priest point Dean to a chair to sit down.

"Daniel Crawford... do you remember him ? Dean saw the slight tremor in the father face at the mention of that name.

"Daniel... god... thats a big shame, he was a great kid... you know.. always so kind and just, he was a good son , good teacher and good friend"

"His parents say that Daniel dont have any friend?"

"Arent you Daniel friend? I mean you just say that you and your brother are here for help a..."

"I know..I know, we are really investigating about his case, you know his disappearance and all the unsolved things around him. Can you tell me something, anything that you remember, even the tiny detail can be useful"

"The weather..." Say the priest looking through the window"

"Yeah! Is awful, seems like a very bad storm system and all, but, what do you remember about Daniel" Dean is loosing his patience now.

"No , I mean the weather condition was the same , when Danny get lost, first that livestock problem, then the unexpected cold and then the electric storms and the rain... always the rain... like the sky was crying for five days..."

"Wow, five days" Dean suddenly remember Sam voice reading him about Crawford's death

"What do you mean with five days"

"Just like now, the weather change abruptly and along five days tend to get worse... and in the fifth day... all come back to normal"

Dean feel a shiver in his column.."You talk about a live stock problem, what thats exactly?"

"Two or three days before the weather change the cattle animals just passed out, like a very strange disease attacked at all, they just fall death in front of your eyes, without any medical reason"

"And then, the cold begin?"

"Yes, and a lot of childrens fall ill, and just like now, the town seem ghostly, like if the people fear to be outside...Just that Morrison man walk the streets in this days... and now you, of course"

"Who is this Morrison man , Why is he so special"

"He owns half of the town, he was a lawyer, and in one way or another , when his clients passed out, he took the money and properties.. he is a very rich man... but also a very lonely one... he dont have know relatives or family... he also walk silenty and alone for the streets, the childrens fear him"

"You think that this Morrison guy, have something to do with Crawford's death?"

"People talks... say a lot of things... somethings truth ... lies and tales anothers... but.."

"WHAT... what the people say..."

Father Jackson sigh before to talk " They dont have any memory about when Morrison come to the town, the kids say that he live in a cursed house, and that. they see him making weird things"

"What kind of weird things"

"Sacrifices, fulling a strange bowl with blood and talking to it.. you know black magic "

"Do you believe in black magic?"

"I believe in God,son, and if exist a God... why not an Evil" The old man just see Dean to the eyes in that moment.. that make Dean gulp..."You talk about a brother... where is he now ?

"That the real reason why I m here... I cant found him... He was lost three days ago ...""I fear that he can be suffering the same fate that Crawford, He just turn 23 years, and he is my only family"

"Oh God, Poor kid"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam can see his father driving to a dark road... he look pale and worried...and he look like he is ...crying???!... Naah is Dad never cry, even when he is hurt... He want to touch him , talk to him.. tell him how scare he is... and how much he need him... and the most important , asking to take care of Dean... he dont want Dean to be hurt... not now.. not never...he is talking with John, Thanks god he has this last chance...

"_I...m...l..os...t...Da..dd..y...d...ont...le...t...me...go_..."

Sam suddenly open his eyes and take a deep breath , his head hurts, he can swear that he talks with his Dad... he is dissociatying... is normal, he read that in some psychology book.

"Great, now Im going crazy" Sam start to laugh aloud, and laugh and laugh, until he is sobbing

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dean is searching, trying to see something inside the big and dark house that seems to be empty, but he cant see anything just a half dozen of black dogs with very big fangs. In that moment his cell phone become alive...

"Dad... thanks God, its already time ...where in the..."

"Dean , just shut up, ... where are you"

Dean give his father the short version of where he is.

"Dont make anything, I need to see you Dean, we dont have much time , come back to your motel and see me in there, just gimme the address"

While Dean was opening his motel's door cant see the dark form stalking him. When he hear a crash just turn around and see like seems a very old man, with a big dagger pointing to his heart.

"My Lord claim your blood to end the sacrifices. HE needs your death.. the lamb is conected with your life force... you must die".

"Sorry to disappointing you" Dean throw his body to all his forces to the old man, who become to be more strong that Dean expected.

"Where is my brother... where do you take him..."

Morrison are strugling with Dean in a forces contest.

"He is just a vessel, he is empty now... my Master drink all his forces... he is already death"

"You lie... you say it asshole, he is conected with me... Im not death, so Sammy is not death"

Dean just blink for a second and the old man, took his neck between his hands and start to choking him.

"Now... you will be death... and the sacrifices can be finished... the chosen one is for my Lord"

Dean was choking... he is thinking in Sam... he cant die, he cant betray Sam... he is seeing dark spots now... God this guy is so strong...

He hear the sound of a door slamming open, and then his father is standing, there with a gun in is hands... he try to say him .. no, but Morrison increse the hold in his throat... then he just hear the BANG, and the cold hands live his neck...When he open his eyes again he can see Morrison death over the motel's floor.

"NOOO!!...NOOOO... YOU STUPID IDIOT... NOOO! HE WILL TELL ME WHERE SAMMY IS... NO..."

Dean was punching his Dad in the chest and in the same time he was crying like a lost child.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_"What is __REAL__?"_ asked the Rabbit one day, when they were lying side by side near the nursery fender, before Nana came to tidy the room. _"Does it mean having things that buzz inside you and a stick-out handle?" __"Real isn't how you are made,"_ said the Skin Horse. _"It's a thing that happens to you. When a child loves you for a long, long time, not just to play with, but __REALLY__ loves you, then you become Real." __"Does it hurt?"_ asked the Rabbit. _"Sometimes,"_ said the Skin Horse, for he was always truthful. _"When you are Real you don't mind being hurt."_

Sam was recinting the old nursery rhyme that he and his brother use to read when they were kids, he learn by memory his favorite part... and when he was scared or hurt, ask Dean or Dad to read aloud for him. He is reciting and crying soft tears, he dont know what is real..now...

UFFF! You like it!!! Please tell me OK

"The rhyme is for the book "The velveteen rabbit" by Margery Williams... I use it a lot in my conferences...


	8. Fight or flight

DISCLAIMER : Even if a dream and ask to the first star every night ... that sweet familiy isnt still mine... so ... I dream a live...

THANKS : for all of you, great people who are actualy reading this story

A/N: Where are approaching to the end... so enjoy the ride.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**DAY 04**

**FIGHT OR FLIGHT...**

John Winchester was very suprised for his son reaction, he expect Dean to be upset and dead worried, but never thinks that his oldest son can turn against him in that way... Dean is throwing

punches at him... and actually hurt like hell...

"DEAN...DEAN...LISTEN TO ME SON:...DEAN ... COME ON... DEAN"

Shout John in Dean face, shaking him for the shoulders., he turn around his son , and embrace Dean arms with his... while talking sooting words in his son's ears...

"Shhhhh!, Shhh! Its fine, we are fine Dean, we gonna find him...Shh!"

Dean slip away for his father arms, and face him with fire in his eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU DO " "HE WAS THE KEY... HE WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN TELL ME...who can tell me... where...where Sammy is ...? Dean say the last part in a whisper... his voice shaking.

"JUST SHUT UP , Dean , we dont have time for this... your brother need us, so if you want to help him,make yourself useful, and tell me what you know" John tone dont leave place to arguments.

"What I know is that old man can tell me about Sammy and now thanks to you .. he is dead.."

"Not any more" Say John looking behind Dean.

"What do you mean...? Dean turn around, and see that the floor spot where Morrison death body lay was now empty... In that moment he passed out.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam pass his tongue over his parched lips, he is dehydrated and he feel very tired, the first days he feel like crying after he soil his pants, now he cant ever piss, he was licking the dropplets of dirty water in the roof of the box, but its seems that isnt more, he is breathing very hard and going in and out of unconssious, he knows... he feel it, his body is shuting down.

He lay curled in his side, remembering things about his life and family, wondering how much time he had in there, laying in the dark he began to talk with himself, and laugh with his memories, he lost track of time, that can happen to you if you are in total darkness.

"_I wondering how our life can be if Mom was alive... very different, Dont you think Dean?"_

"_Yeah, maybe you will be a geek college boy and share Thanksgiving and Christmas togheter, and... ..."Dean laugh as his idea,... "You will have a hot shy girlfriend that was so bossy around you..."_

"_And you will be married , and with four childrens... I can see you changing diapers...and feeding your babies... Papa Dean..."_

"_In your dreams ... dude ... I am so young and handsome to sacrifice it in just a woman "..._

Sam stretch his hands to try to punch his silly brother and just find wet and smelly wood.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dean smell pines and mood , he was walking in a forest, so big and green that it seems like a postal, he can see that someone is there with him... he walk toward the human form and see that is a blonde woman, wearing a with robe... when he trys to see her face, the woman turns around and began to walk... Dean call her, but she just continue walking... they were walking through the woods, he can see an announcemente "SILENT SOULS FOREST", he read, suddenly he cant see the lady anymore.

"Where is she "... Dean take a look around where he is, no woman... but he can hear something , something in the air like... rumors?... voices??? ...No..no someone is sobbing, someone is crying

sadly... Dean was searching the noise's source and then he see it, there in the middle of a ring of small rocks, sitting in a big stone, was a boy.. a very tiny child...

"Hey, kiddo! You allright? Are you lost ? Hey?"

The kid dont answer, Dean was getting near of the place where the kid is, he stretch his hands to touch the boy, and just in that moment the kid raise his face, and Dean was face to face with a very familiar face, with empty eyes...

"Sammy?"...

00000000000000000000000000000000

"SAAAAMY" Dean wake up with a start, he is panting and sweating, a thunder's noise make him jump .

"Oh, God" He pass a trembling hand over his face, and turno to see his father sitting in a chair in front of the coffe table, making research...

"What happeneed...? Why do you leave me sleep ? Say Dean while he stand up for bed,,...

"We dont have time for this ,old man, You know?" After put on his pants , Dean was fighting with his boots to stay in their place...

"You faint..."

"What"

"Im telling you, you faint, just in front of my eyes"

"Wow, man...I dont faint... that is Sammy departament..., I cant faint" Dean throw an amussed look to his Dad.

"If you pass the last three days without sleep, and just drinking coffee, you body get angry... You know?" Say John in a mocking tone.

"I dont have time for this... Sam dont have time for this , dad ...What was you thin..."

John raise a hand to Dean when his cell phone sound...

"Missouri...Yeah! Im with Dean...he is allright!...What...what do you mean by that... No ... Missouri... you need...I need to know more...OK! Thanks!

"WHAT...What that woman say...DAD...?

"Listen to you heart..."whispered John.

"What... "

"That is that Missouri tell me : Tell Dean that If he want to help Sam... he need to listen to his heart"

Dean snort at that "And what that supose to mean..."

"I dont know Dean, I dont know.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He cant take anymore, Sam is going crazy, he was pounding and kicking in that cruel prision, he is screaming at the top of his lungs, his nose was bleeding... he need to get out of there, he feel like dying in that moment... he just want to run, to breath fresh air, to see the sun... If he can he will flight for that place... he need to flight for that place.

"Then there was that feeling again and the rumors... he tense his body..."

"The demon"...

Whit his heart beathing loudly, Sam start to pry again.

"Not this time, sweet lamb... God can help you anymore, he leaves you... every body leaves you"

"NOOO! You are lying" He see again in the bottom of the box , that pair of yellow eyes.

"Its time for you, release your soul... stop the pain ,my son"

"Iam not your son , bastard... and when my dad and brother find you , you will regret this..."

Sam hear a very scary laugh, resounding in his prision...

"Find you?, they are not searching you , anymore... they just bury your things and put a flower in your tomb"

Sam see . Like in a movie, his own funeral, Dad, Dean , Missouri was there , even father Jim, and Caleb, his college friend Zach... and a lot of dark robbed forms around, Dean is crying and putting a red rose in the ground...

"There you have , bitch... a little , beautiful french rose... just like you like..." and Dean start to cry again.

Everybody is leaving, just his Dad and Dean remaind there, John bend over the tomb , and put a teddy bear in there... and Sam can read the inscription:

SAMUEL MATTHEW WINCHESTER

BELOVED SON AND BROTHER

YOU LEAVE US SO SOON ANGEL

"NOOOO!. NO..NO"

Sammy was breathing hard, and crying without tears, he was so dehydrated to even have tears.

"Thats not true, you are lying, thats not true, they will find me, they must find me"

Sam is sobbing now, he feel his heart shatered in million pieces.

"It just you and me now , I can help you , son, I can stop the pain"

"You are dying, and in a very painfull way... let me help, release your soul, ..embrace your powers and release your soul to me".

"Nnnnnnnnn! I cant breath...no...I cant"

"Its over Samuel...give me your hand... and all will be over soon. No more pain or fear"

"Wh...who are ...you... really..."

"Im Beliaal,.. your master...your soul owner"

"Nooo: You are not..."

Sam moan in pain, he have stomach cramps, and his limbs hurt like hell...

"Come on... just give me your hand...Samuel... give me your soul , my son "

Sam stretch his hand to the darkness, he cant take anymore, he is so weak...

"Forgive me Dean...forgive me ..."

OK Im done with this... What do you think?

Like it or not?

Shade – of lily: Sorry i try , but I cant submit, I will try again tonight, thank you.


	9. out of time

DISCLAIMER: Supernatural , or the Winchester family are not mine, I just play and sometimes fream with them...

**Sandy Murray... Thanks for the wonderful reviews...**

**Carikube... how do you know the next chapter name? Are you a psychic? Mmmhh????**

**Thanks to all the great people to read and review this story**

**A/N: This is a "tragic" chapter, not just for the content, also the first time I try to post, the site dont let me, I got the great idea to change the chapter for another text program... and he decide to erase it... so I need to write it again... I hope this time my 8th, chapter can make it.**

**So... here we go again.**

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Burial alive : ...such methods have been used as a very cruel method of execution, since it can last sufficiently long for the victim to comprehend and image every stage of what is happening ..(being trapped in total darkness with very limited or no movements and what will happen to them,and to experience panic and estreme claustrophobia)..."

**DAY 5**

**OUT OF TIME **

"Your family is better without you.. Samuel, you are just hurt them... they hate you ..."

"Come on, just give me your hand...come on ,son... give me your hand"

"Im sorry.. Dean...Im so sorry..."

Sam can feel a cold and skeleton like hand toucing the tips of his fingers, he is sobbing and crying without tears... he was so dehydrated to tears... he just close his eyes and try to be brave..

"It over... everything is over..." Was Sam last thoughs.

He shivers at the sound of a sadistic laught inside his coffin.

"At the end... I win... Im the master of the "chosen one" , I will become invincible..."

Sam feels like he was inside a freezer, even breathing hurt his lungs...he feels a real panic... terror...Suddenly he hear something like a very soft song...someone is singing

"_Sleep, baby, sleep...your father tend the sheep..."_

"Wh...wha..t...s...th..a..t...?

"NOOO !!, dont you dare, give me your hand , come on"

Sam feels a warm hand brushing his hair, and a sweet voice whispering tender words in his ears

"_Your mother shakes the dreamland tree...and from it fall sweet dreams of thee..sleep, baby, sleep"_

"N...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

And the cold and... terror are gone, Sam feel warm again, and a soft hand caressing his face, a sweet smell invade his nostrils and ..someone place a kiss in his cheek...

"_Sleep..baby...sleep"_

"Mom...???!!"

For the first time in this hard journey, Sam can sleep at peace...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Felicity town was involved in a very thick fog and the cold make the bones hurt, the sky has a very weird dark green color, the wind whistled in every corner, so hard and stronge that even made the windows rattle.

Dean and John Winchester are running out of time , they are heading to the church again, in separate cars, the passenger seat in the Impala is just for Sammy, Dean know how childilish that sound, but the shotgun place belong to his brother, no one else, neither his Dad.

Dean feel very nervous, the lack of food and sleep, have his guard down, and the weird dreams and the words that Missouri tell his Dad, are pushing his nerves.

When they are walking the shortsteps to the church, Father Jackson spot them and open the door,

"Its happening again , isnt it?"

"Excuse me..." Ask Dean very confused

"Just like when Daniel disapear, the weather, the silence, all the town seems to be afraid".

"This is my father Jhon", John stretch is hand to the priest.

"My sons were here a couple of days ago, talking to you about Daniel Crawford, Morrison, the man you mentioned pay us a visit, no a very grateful one... and now he desapair in the thin air, any idea where can he be Father...?

"Anyone know anything about that man, just where he lives... and some creepy stories ... but anything for sure...Do you search him in is house...?

"Yeah... and there was nothing... only that ugly dogs"

"What is really happening here... as I tell you the first .. I believe in God... and Im sure that this is something about evil... isnt it ?

Dean start to tell the God's man about the things they found... the visit of Morrison and his awakening between the deads... and most important about Sam kidnnapping.

"Then you think that this young man was buried for Morrison ???"

"As an instrument for a demoniac plan. Something much bigger that humans can think... and Sam happen to be in the middle of this demon...Do you have an idea where that guy can take my brother?

"He owns half of the town... a lot of old houses... and big extensions of land...where we will begin?"

Dean slumps in is sit, he was like at the begin... clueless.

"When you find your brother, can you give him this..."Father Jackson put in Dean's hand a silver cross, dangling in a chain... "I know that maybe you arent catholic... but God protects all the good people... and you are fighting in the good side::"

"Sure.. he will love it... Thanks !!!"

"What do we do now, Dad?..."

"Lets talk with Daniel parents...they maybe...come on ..."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sam awoke in the most absolut darkness, but felling more in calm, like if a very heay load was being lifted from his shoulders... he feels incredible weak and in pain...but he wasnt afraid anymore, for a reason that he can understand he feel better now..

Then Sam honored one more time his older brother... who always tell him... "Sammy , this isnt finished.. until the fat woman sings... "or something like that... for Dean, Sam start again to kick and punch weakly to his prision... maybe for the last time.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Lydia and Roger Crawford share with Winchester infirmation from the las the days of Daniel and even some photos, the old couple ending crying for their lost son.

""Lydia, the last time we were here, you tell us that Daniel dont had many friends... did he had troubles with people...?

"Oh no, contrary, a lot of people love him,he like to help people, in any way... he was a good kid,...

"He just enjoy the most, be at home, reading or writing something... he buy one of those smalls computer and use it all the time. He like to pass the time talking with us...an doing reserchs"

"Daniel was diferent... you know?... since he was born, we know that he was special"

"What do you mean for special" Ask Dean, sharing a look with his father..

"Its like he can read other people's minds, he can feel the vibes for the peoplo. Like an "aura's reading"

"When he went lost, we think that maybe some circus or people, took him away.. for somekind of freakshow..."

"Roger, please...!!"

"Danny use to like all the people, he just had a couple troubles with that strange lawyer ...Morrison"

The strong wind banging the windows, open them right in that moment scattering papers and nick knacks for all the hall.

"You say Morrison??? What kind of troubles had your son with him?"

"Daniel dont like him... he says that he can feel some kind of bad vibes for that man, they even has a couple of fights, the first for Daniel's kids, his students, that guy scare them and he like it, and the second for Daniel walks..."

"Excuse me"...

"Daniel use to take long walks in the forest outside the town, even take his students with him, but when Morrison buy them he dont allow anymore the entrance to the woods, he even change it the name... "Dark valley woods" ...what kind of name whats that ???"

"Do you think that man have something to do, with Daniel's murder?... By the way, where is the other kid that be with you the first time.. he seems to be very interesed in my sons dead?"

"He has another case to atend, that why I take his place... and we are investigating Morrison, but we dont know nothing for sure, not yet..."

"Thats not true..."

"DEAN..."

"No, Dad, we dont have time for this... Sammy dont have time for this... My brother is missing and we fear that he can suffer the same destiny that Daniel"

"Oh , my God..."

With that Dean tell the Crawfords what they now about his son kidnnapping and Morrison... its ironic who two complete stranges families are united now for the lost of a loved one.

"If you know something about that kid, tell us , please? " Roger and Lydia Crawford meet the Winchester in his door house and whis them good luck.

"Yeah, sure...I will brouhgt him with you to drink your delicious cocoa..mmmh?"

That made the couple smile.. "Sure, sweetheart.."

Dean say good bay, but before climb in his car he turn around... "Lydia, you say that these woods had another name... before morrison buy them... " Lydia crawford nod at Dean... "Do you remember what that name is?

"Sure, "Silent souls forest"...Why?

"I dont know, maybe is nothing... thanks again"

"Bye"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sam was lying in fetal position,_"how you born... you die_ "the pain in his body is unbereable and the tremors in his hands are getting worse, he was breathing in short gasps and his eyes feel heavy... he know... he was in the throes of death... he feel very sad, for cant see again his family... for the guilt he know Dean can be feel.. for live him alone... Dean hate to be alone...But he was in calm... Now he was ready...

He feel like an electric shock pass his body, and lost consiousnes, he was having a seizure

oOoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Dean, you need to eat... we need to move on..."

"This is a waste of time, is already night again, we must to be out there not here chating over a stupid meal" Dean push his plate like it smell bad.

"And what can we do, Dean... dig the entire forest.. that will take us weeks... We are missing something..." John stand up and began to search for his journal.

"The Neils, Webbers, Adlers...Crawford... the only link is that all of them lost a son in a very young age, all of them say that their sons were ...smarts...quiet...specials..."

"Wow,wow,wow...what the hell do you mean by specials..."

"You know... lonely kids... lovers of books... with a strange way to sense people...calms...just like..."

"Like Sammy" say dean in a whispers..."I cant believe it , old man, you know that thig is searching special kids, and knowing that you send us here...You stupid selfish... you use Sam as a bait...You are..."

"Its not like that Dean...it..."

"Just shut up...ok...shut up your stupid mouth"

Dean fall face down in the bed, beggin for sleep to come and take away the pain and panic...

The smell of forest is incredible, he was walking again in a green road, then there is that white robed woman... and the sobs , the tearful cries... he follow the sound and see him again, the small child sitting in the middle of a rock circles, sobbing and crying as in great pain...Dean reach the kid, and when the child lift his face, Dean can see his baby brother face with empty and black eyes"

"SAMMY..." He jump for bed, he was still dressed,his Dad is at the coffee table, reading, thinking... he look to his clock, 3:00 in the morning... "God, this is making a habit"

He went to the bathroom, to wet his face, when he stand up, he sees the mirror dim..."What the h... if I dont even use hot water..." when he clean the mirror with his hands he almost jump off of his body... behind of him, was the very transparent, pale and gaunt form of his Sammy.

"_Help me...please...help..._" Say the ghostly form before vanished.

Dean run out of the bathroom, and found his Dad staring to the door.

"Do you see him...?

"He is over there..." pointing to the door.

"_Help ...me "_

00000000000000000000000000000000

I know...I know... in the next chapter the family will be reunited...

Please review.. OK!!


	10. Over the edge

DISCLAIMER : I dont own the family... just made them victims of my dark dreams.

THANKS FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL PEOPLE THAT KEEP READING THIS FICTION

AND ENJOY THE TRIP WITH ME ... THANK YOU... THANK YOU...LOL.

**BURIED ALIVE **

**OVER THE EDGE **

The huge blanket of the night involve Felicity Town in a blind darkness without moon or stars, so heavy that you cant almost see your own hands , a strong wind hit the houses and trees, making a chilling whistle and making the light things flew for everywhere like a tornado, the sky turn in a strange color similar to pea soup. The air was heavier and difficult to breathe and the thunders, echo in every corner just the lightnings that descend to the sky give to the night a few of ligth.

"_Help me..."_

Was the last words that ghost Sam tell to John and Dean before banished in the thin air...Dean flew out of the room trying to see were "his brother" go... he hear again that sad sob and found the sound coming form his car, when he see inside, Sam was just sitting there... waiting... Dean feel like a stab in his heart and something snap in is head...

"Come on ... " say turning to his Dad, who, for once, was standing spechless seeing "his" son.

"Wh... where we will going "

"I think I know...I feel...where Sam is...he is trying to tell us...come on..."

"Dean..."

"Just follow me , dad, please..."

They both climb in his cars and in that moment a lightning strike direct in the lightpost in front of them, falling in the street blocking the way... and a general blackout leave the town in chilling darkness, Dean take other street to get out of the town and head toward he feels Sam can be, he can see is brother form sitting beside him in the car...

"Come on Sammy... talk to me... where are we going...???"

A flash pass in Dean's mind, in where he clearly can read "Silent soul forest"...Dean pick up his cell phone and dial.

"Dad... we need to go to the forest outside the town... there is where Sammy is..."

"Is he still with you????"

"Y..esss, he is just bossing me to find him... you know how Sammy is!!"

Dean cut the call and turn to see "his brother" , he feel a shiver in his column, he know that this is his last chance, and his hands began to sweet...

They just exit the town, and the thunders and lightnings seems to be stronger and worse, the heavy electrical discards just fell wriggle from the sky to hit the ground with a thunderous sound, he keep and eye in his father truck for the rear view mirror, Sammy form just began sobbing again...

"Shhh Sammy, all will be fine... we are so close now..."

He can swear he see a dark fog moving, follow them,running outside their car in the road way, floating beside them like a big dark mass of insect, suddenly the dark cloud dissapear from his side, when he see at the rear view mirror, he can see appear for no where in front of his dad truck the form of a dark robed man...that form make his father louse the control of the truck and with a brusque movement he ended out of the road.

Dean stop the car and step out in rush, running to see how his father is...he open wide the drivers door, and see his father hunched over the steering wheel, bleding from the head...

"DAD...DAD...answer me , dammit Dad---!"

Dean pull gentle his father head,and slap him softly in the face.."come on old man...dont make me this..."

John stirred and open slowly his eyes...seeing the concerned face of his oldest son in front of him.

"Hey...you okay..."

"It was Morrison..."

"Wh..at"

"The thing in the middle of the road, was Morrison..."

"That SOB... are you allright???.Can you drive..?"

John shake his head one more time, and clean the blood for his head wound.

"Yes, I feel fine, its just a gash..."

"The soft sound of cries invade the air again, Dean and his father turn around to see in the middle of the road the flickering form of Sammy, who finale dissapear.

"Oh my God... come on Dad...move..."

John and Dean climb in their cars and start heading to the dark woods, followed for a mass of dark mist and evil whispers that try to get them mad...

"Come on Sam... talk to me... come on baby..."

Dean was driving like a mad man, searching with his eyes to both sides of the road, without Sam ghostly presence beside him, he feared that they can lost the track again...he began pounding the steering wheel felling him alone and lost..."Come on Sammy...come on".

They are nearing to a crossroad in the middle of the woods, in that moment the car's radio turn on and the needle dance like crazy in the screen, changing stations , finding finallly "White noise"

Ignoring the chillings that Dean can feel, he began to talk again... "that is bro... just give me a clue...Im here now...come on..."

"_Help me "_

Dean step out of the Impala, searching for the source of the voice, just in that moment his father yell at him and point to the way at his left..

"He is in there Dean... come on..."

They start to take things, flashlights, shovels, guns, holy water... all the things they think can help them to rescue the youngest Winchester, and they hear the cries and sobs start aloud again, this time to dont stop anymore.

Dean was running to the way he spot Sam, followed for his father, when a lightning struck the tree beside them, turning it in flames..._. "God, this is big._..." he thinks

Dean can smell the forest, all that he can see was trees and pines, he see an announcement where its read "Silent souls forest"... and he hear the sobbings , that constant sad noise... "Just like my dreams..."

"Where now Dean?" John stop beside his son, out of breath... "Where are we going now?"

"Dont you hear him?"

" Hear what...?"

"_Listen to your heart...Just listen to your heart"_ Missouri words sound in Dean's mind, he feel it, he knows where to go.

"Come on Dad, this way..." Dean began to run again.

"Dean??"

"Just follow me... trust me , ok!"

He was running and searching with wide open eyes, his ears are following the cries, who are become louder at every step...

"My God, Sammy, where are you baby...?"

The wind are hittting them in the face, and the thunder shake the ground, then he see it ... the circle of rocks, he stop suddenly,looking to his Dad, he feel like cry and his heart was beating wild in his chest.

"THERE, he is over there"

"Dean , are you sure.. ? We cant made..."

"Look..." Dean point to the middle of the rock's circle, there in a big stone, was a younger Sammy, crying with his face between his hands..

"That answer your questions..." Dean was smiling now, even he feel just so afraid.

When they step inside the circle a big lightning strike the ground and a strong wind blow around nocking them off of their feets, a circle of fire start where the rocks are , trapping them inside..

"Come on ...Dean... go"

That brought Dean back to the task in hand, taking a shovel in hand he began to dig the ground beside the big stone, while his Dad, draw a salt's circle around them, whispering ancient pries and spells.

"You cant take my son ... that kid is stronger that you... and you know it .. and fear him...My son is the chosen...and you dont own him..."

"_VA DE RETRO SATANAS..."_

All around Dean was madness, he hear his father scream something, and he can see the flames getting near to where they are... behind the flames he spot the form of that man Morrison, smiling evily at them, in a triumph manner.

"Dad... "

"I know Dean... keep working..."

"The fires..."

"I know son, ...I know..."

After that seems an eternity, and with the flames licking the salt circle, Dean feel he hit solid, like wood.

"HERE, dad... I feel it..."

They resume their work, working harder, panting Dean throw away the shovel, seeing the coffin's cover.

"Im here, baby... Im here"

John began to take off the cover with a hammer, when they lift it, what they saw horrify them, there in the botom of the box, in fetal position, was a gaunt, pale and dirty form... his Sammy

"Oh , my God" its all that John can say, seeing his baby there.

"Help me Dad... come on " Dean hear his tearful voice, like a distant and strange one.

Dean pick up in arms his brother, angered at how few he weight...and with the help of his Dad, Sammy, rag doll's body was outside the box-...

The moment they pull Sam outside, the madness stop, and the flames dissapear just like the ground suck them... and a piercing and horrible scream can be hear...and then all was in calm...

"He is not breathing...help me Dad..."

John was cleaning his baby son face, and start pushing air into his lungs , while Dean start CPR.

"Come on, Sammy, dont make this...come on breath"

They continue working in Sam until both are swetting and panting for the effort.

"Its not working son..."

"Wh...NO...come on bitch, " Dean hit hard his brother chest " Come on, bastard, you never quit a fight..."Dont you dare to make it now.."He slaps his brother's face, making his head go to a side and another... " Breath, stupid kid, come on,", Shaking his lifeless brother body, Dean scream at him to breath and open his eyes...

"Dean..." He hear his father whispering to him.

Taking Sammy in a strong hug, Dean began to rock him and caressing Sam dirty hair, he whisper in his beloved brother ears..."Come on, Sammy, dont leave me alone, ...you promise me... I cant make this thing of life with out you...please.."

Sam skin was chilled, his face look pale and blue and he is not breathing... "NO...NO...COME ON SAM..COME ON"

John see in awe at his youngest son , pull a shuddering and painfull breath.

"DEAN"

"That is baby... that's my boy ...that's my boy "

"Sir, please, let us help him..."

"Wha...what...who are you.?"

"Paramedics, thanks God the storm stop so we can find you"

"Ho...how...you...?

The couple of paramedics start to check in Sam, while Dean keep his brother hand in his.

"We need to take him to the hospital, ASAP; he is extremly weak."

The Winchester see how the youngest of the family was strapped in a gurney and take to the ambulance...

"I will come with him..."

Dean turn around to see his father behind him, looking to his wounded son..."Dad??"

"Go, I will follow you... and chain your car in my truck...Come on son. Take care of your brother"

Dean just give a last look to his father and clib in the ambulance with Sam, who has a IV in his hands and was covered with a blanket

"I got you, Sammy, you are safe now"

Dean was passing like a cagged animal the waiting room of the small local hospital, It seems like hours and not a word from his brother, he spots his Dad, entering the room, with an anxious look in his eyes.

"How is your brother??"

"The hell I know, that fool people dont let me go with him... They just say that he arrives just in time, thanks God you call the ambulance"

"What...I...I dont call it...I believe that you did it...didnt you?"

"No, I d..."

"I will come back, let me see if I can find something about your brother... you stay here"

"Hey, Dean... we almost go home, and we want to know how is the kid...?" The couple of paramedics who help his brother are walking toward Dean in the hospital...

"I dont know anything yet... they are not telling us a thing...I just ..."

"Hey, hey, easy... your brother has a lot of things to take care... but he is a fighter, you tell me that in the ambulance... remember.?"

"Yeah... Sammy is a stubborn bitch,,, believe me"

"You see... well we need to go... but If you need anything... just call us.. alright??"

"Yeah, sure..Ooh...Nick, by the way, can you tell me who make the call, to help my brother I mean?"

"Dispatch, just tell us, that a woman call very anguish and give the details of the place, but nothing else"

"A woman..???? Can you make me a favor..? Can you ask that woman name:: I want to thank him... she save my brother life... can you?"

"Well, we can try... see ya here tomorrow ... or this afternoon. Whatever!! ok?

"Yeah... "

"Dad??" He see John Winchester walking with the doctor heading to him.

"Good morning, Mr Whitfield...Im Dr. Irwin, Im attending your brother, and..."

"How is he... when can I see him?"

"As I was telling your father, Sam is in a very bad condition, he is dehydrated, anemic, he suffer for exposure, and got scraps in almost all is body, we are running test to see how his internal organs are working.. but that will take time, right now we can elevated his temperature, and we are rehydrating him... when we finish we will put him in a room, and just then you can see him... allright?"

And the doctor just turn around leaving the two worried Winchester alone in the room

Dean look the wall's watch again, like every thirty minutes, almost six o'clock, he pass a shaky hand over his face... God, he feels exhausted and drained, Sam testing finished and the doctors put his brother in the ICU room, but otherwise, they dont tell them a word about Sammy, his Dad was searching the good Dr, Irwin, to see if he can scare the man and find something about his son.

"Hey Nick!... ready to work again...?"

"Hi Dean! Any news?.."

"He is in ICU, but I cant see him yet... Man this sucks...!!"

"Look, he is alive, isnt he? ; That is the important thing..."

"Yeah, can you find that lady name... ?"

"Oh, yes, I need to pull a couple of favors with Gina, in dispatch, buy she tell me, dude"

"And..."

"The call was made at three o'clock in the morning, for a pay phone, without ID, for a woman,who say that your brother was kidnnaped and in need of help...she got us the coordinates... and just hang up... Im sorry!... we dont have a adress or anything, just the name"

"What is her name?"

Nick continue to read his papers, and seems to find the name in the bottom line..

"Ahh! Yes..."

"Mary Winchester"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

OK! Nine done ...one to go..

Sorry for the delay, but I go to a weekend in the ranch, who happen to be in the middle of no where, so I just come home and post..

BTW... That thing with the radio, really happen in my house's ranch who is near in the named "Silence zone", If you want a tour... just tell me...

Please , tell me what do you think about this chapter, OK !


	11. tomorrow

DISCLAIMERS: As you know... sadly I dont own them...

A/N : Im very sorry for the delay but I got trapped in a net of test ( almost 550 ) and finales gradding , and the christmas party's preparation for my kindergarden kids... but IM FREE... thanks god... so here is the next chapter... thank a lot for your patience.

OoOoOooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoo

**BURIED ALIVE **

**T O M O R R O W **

..."Mommy!!...Mommy!!! look , I made a draw..."

The beautiful blonde woman turn around for the sink and dry his hands , bending over her five years old draw.

" Oh! Honey , this is beatiful...let me guess, is the "Flinstones ' family "???"

The boy giggle at that and make a smirk to his Mom silly remark.

"No , Mommy is us... dont you see?? " - the boy point to each one childish sketch- "Daddy, you, me and Sammy.. look I write in here : "The Winchesters""

Mary smile at the "write" the boy was pointing, it read something like : "te Wachs...", but for her is like reading a best seller novel.

"Yeah, silly me, its true, here say it. You know, lets go to stike it to the refrigerator, so when Daddy come home, he can see it... mmh? "

"Yes, mommy"

Suddenly the soft features of the boy turned worried.

"Mommy , mommy is Sammy... Sammy is crying..."

And the kid run upstairs to join his little brother.

"What?? Dean wait ! I didnt hear anything ...son? " and then she hear it, his baby son was crying.

When she arrive to the nursery, no more cries was heard it, opening the door she spots his oldest son caressing Sammy's forehead and whispering reasouring words to him

"Sshhh Sammy, its fine, Im here... sshh! " Dean seems to have a calming effect in the baby, who was now quiet and seeing to his brother.

"Hey, sweetheart you have a very good ear, you know that ??? "

"He was crying mom, he wake up, and dont see me, so he got scared, but he is calm now, because I tell him..."

"What do you tell him, baby?? " say Mary to her eldest approaching the crib, to see her Sammy

"Mom, Im big... not baby..." "I tell Sammy that I always going to take care of him, and I never, never, never, will leave him alone... so he smile "

"Thats so sweet honey!!" Mary pick up Dean in her arms and give him a warm hug.. "Lets say good night to your brother"

Dean run and bend over his brother crib and kiss him in the forehead

"Good night Sammy... I love you " The last one was whispered into the baby's ears.

"Daddy ..."

oOooOooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoo

He open his eyes and flinched to the blinding lights... "_Ok lets try again"_, he opened his eyes again, this time slowly and take a look at his surroundings

"Hospital... Why am i ...???"

"Because you faint...again !"

Dean was startled for his Dad's voice, who was sitting beside his bed.

"Old man, Im telling you, Im not faint..." all of sudden Dean remembered the past days' nightmare.

"Sammy??, dad, Where is Sam?... How is...?? "Dean was trying to sit down in bed, and John push him down gently in the chest

"He is alright Dean... calm down !!"

"Calm down... dont tell me to calm down... let me go, I want to see him !!"

"DEAN... He is still in ICU," At his son flinch, John speak in a lower voice.. "He is alright, but the doctors need to keep an eye in him, because there are some troubles with his kidneys"

"I need to see him Dad, I need to see him alive.. please !!"

"Stay down, I dont want my two sons sicks, let me ask the doctor first, ok ? "

Dean stay in bed , staring to the ceiling, thinking about the events of the past days, and wondering whats nest in Sammy's agenda, his brother was tough, thats for sure, but what he suffered in that coffin... Dean shuddered at the though of that...anyway he need to stay strong for his little brother, together they can fight anything and anyone.

John entered just in that moment, guiding a wheelchair.

"You are kidding... ! Do you ?"

"Doctors orders "

"Since when you follow doctors orders??"

"Since I almost lost my two sons" Thats was barely above a whisper, but Dean can hear the sadness in his father voice... the fear... so he isnt the only one afraid for Sammy !

"Dean, I need to warn you... Your brother is in very bad shape, he got a generals organs failure, he lost blood and got pneumonia.. he is in oxigen right now, and in heavy antibiotics, the lack of liquids cause him a bladder and lungs infection, the doctors are worried for his kidneys too, but they say that he looks worse than he is..."

When they entered Sam's room, Dean felt grateful for his father explanation, because when he see his brother , he feel like crying; Sam looks so pale and fragile.. there in bed, surronded for so many things, he looks just like a small child.

"Oh, Sammy!! Look at you!! Dammit kid! You always choose the hard way... do you?"

"He wasnt awakes since we brought him ... " Tell John approaching Dean to Sam's bed..

Dean take Sam battered hand in his and shiver at his brother coldness...

John feels like a intruder between his sons... God!! he was lost many things of his son grownings... even Dean raise that kid in bed, better that him, so Sam is Dean's property and his oldest son is ready to reclaim his place at Sam's side... thinking in that, John left the room, Dean was so focused in Sam that he dont acknowledge his Dad departure.

"Hey bro !! now is time to you to weak up and tell me how stupid I am for not find you soon... mmm???, Come on Sammy, you know that the silence treatment never work with me... como on kid... open your eyes!!"

Dean began to shake slightly Sam's arm, so anxious and frightened for his unresponsibe and still brother

"Hey Sam, even dad is in here, you have now some one to fight... Im out of practice playing pacifier between the two of you, but I dont care, if that made you awake"...

oOooOooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoo

John was walking in the hospital corridor, wishing he got a magis key to erase all the bad memories for his sons mind, sadly he dont have any...

"Mr. Whitfield... Mr. Whitfield...excuse me..."

"Wh...what...???" John see the paramedic that help his son, approaching him, with a paper in his hands.

"Excuse me , Mr Whitfield.. "

"John, please !!"

"..John.. is it... how is Dean...??"

"He is fine, considering he almost starve himself to death.."

"I supose that loosing a loved one, like you almost lost Sam, can be horrible... and Dean feels very responsible for that kid"

"Yes... he feels...sorry I dont have time to thank you for the help...???"

"Sorry, Nick... Nicholas Codlier " say the young man, extending his hand to John.

"Anyway, I want to give this to Dean, before he passed out... can you give him for me , please ?"

"Yeah, sure! What is it ??"

"He ask me for the name of the person who call 911, for thank her or something.. unfortunly, we dont have more that the name... no one know her, thats weird you know ??"

"I will give him... thanks again Nick "

"You are welcome, see ya "

oOooOooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoo

John found himself in a place that he dont visited for a long time... God's house, he was kneeling in the small hospital chapel... with tears in his eyes and a crumpled papaer in his hands... he was just read the name of the person who calls 911, the same name that his son read before to pass out...

"My beloved Mary, I know that you was somewhere taking care of our sons... keepin an eye in your angel, how you use to call Sammy...God Mary, Im so messed up, Im sure that this isnt the life you want for our sons... but I trying the best...I miss you so much, sweetheart, Sammy is becoming strong and that thing want him, he dont will stop until he can take him... I dont know what to do... I dont know how to protect him... and how to protect Dean, he will died before letting something bad happen to Sam...I need you Mary,our sons need you..."

oOooOooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoo

The next time John entered Sam's room Dean was there against all medicals advices and menaces, he has his head on the bed next to sam and he is clutching his little brother hand for dear life.

"Dean, Dean weak up... they need to take a look at your brother..."

Dean stretched painful limbs and let go Sam's hand... we he do, he feels lost.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoo

Sam was now in his own room, the doctors say that he is doing good, he will need a couple of weeks to recover completly, but he is doing better...but he is not weaking up yet... and that has Dean climbing the walls.

The quietness of the room was unnerving, Dean paced the roon nervously for the second day, hovered over his brother 's still form and stared at him for the next minutes, then went back to pacing. When night come again, and Sam didnt even stir, Dean began to go crazy worried.

"Can you please , sit down Dean..."

"Three days, dad, there was three days, and he dont even stir.. how can you be so calm ??"

"Your brother suffer a lot of damaged , his body needs time to heal... he is just sleeping Dean"

Sam just make a sound , like a silent plea... he keep making that a lot, for the last days, Dean take again Sammy hand in his.

"Common Sammy, open your eyes!.. I know you are awake.. stop to play possum...!"

Sam's eyelids began to flutter and he nodged as the first string of conciousness began to tag his mind...

"Thats my boy"... John step beside his son bed, prying to see him at least awake.

Sam finally open his eyes, but shut them and yelp as in pain...

"What wrong Sammy, come on... " Dean read his brother thoughs as usual and point his father the problem

"The lights Dad, the light hurt his eyes, turn it off"

Opening his eyes, Sam take a look at his surroundings, stoping in his brother , slowly he rise a trembling hand and with the tip of his fingers touch his brother face, as wanting to be sure that he was real... suddenly with a gasp he sits in bed and open his eyes widly, whimpering and soft crying...that tug Dean heartstrings and he take his brother in a thig hug.

"Its alright Sammy, I got you now..." Dean keep repeating and sam dont know whether Dean was trying to comfort him or himself, but he didnt care either way being in his brother arms its feel good.

**One week later**

Sam was being released today, he is improved a lot, even he has an horrible cough and is painful to use the bathroom, the doctors are amazed at Sam's recovering capacity, he looks like a mummy, with all that bandages and gauzes... but according to the doctor he is fine... the bad thing is that he dont talk, not yet, not to anyone...

John leaves the room to take care of Sam meds and things, and Dean, began to talk again to his little brother, hoping to make him talk.

"Do you see what a great day is Sam... no more storms or cold... is perfect for a walk... dont you think" Say Dean opening wide the room's blinds.

Sam just drew his left arm up across his face, shielding the lights and let a moan escape from his lips, he laid there listening to his older brother ramble. He did that sometimes when he was worried or nervous... Dean always liked to talk.

"Hey what about some diurn television.. we can see something good like Oprah... or news.. maybe..." turning the tv on, Dean sit in the bed beside Sam, who gives a sighs at his brother nearess.

"_...and for the next three days .. our broadcast prevent sunny and warm days, in contrast to the last days, when a very strong storms system seems to stop over the town... for Drews town the temp..."_

Dean switch off the tv,and turn to take a look at Sammy who is sleeping beside him... "A strong strom system, they say " Dean snort at that...

"I wonder what they did if they know the truth, eh Sam?? If they know that for the past couple days, the devil walks in earth...???"

Dean arranged himself in bed beside Sam... not everything is fine, not yet.. but he has his brother with him again... and he will be dammed if he let anything happen to him again... he got his other half of his soul with him ... he almost loose at the only person who loves him over all his mistakes and sins... but now together they can make everything... He know that he needs to take special care in Sam... because he see it... he is sure know, that God valued saints over sinners...so he has his hands full with Sammy... and he is happy for that...with his brother at his side... there will be always a tomorrow.

OK! I think Im done... and now please tell me ...I miss something... what do you think????

Read and review please...


	12. Dead man walking

Yeeahh!!! A month ago I begin this adventure , thinking that I will ending it in just a couple days ( silly me !!) but day after day this become a monster... and tell you the truth there are still a lot of creepy things in my head , so I want to finish this part an begin a new one... a sequel ( sort of )

I want to thank from the bottom of my heart to TIMETOWASTE , CARIKUBE,FRIENDLY,PMSDEVIL ,

And all the wonderful people who keep reading this... I hope you enjoy the next one.

THANKS A LOT AGAIN.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSN

**EPILOGUE**

**DEAD MAN WALKING**

**Felicity town's hospital**

"What the hell that guy want Dad?? I dont like to leave Sam alone ...

"Your brother is sleeping, and the doctor needs to talk to us , before he released Sammy"

"About what??? He say that Sam is fine..."

John stop in front of Dr, Irwin office, and before to take the knob to open the door, turn around and face Dean..." Do you really think that? "

"Good morning John... Dean, please sit down...! " sensing Dean discomfort, the doctors just go to the point

"I need to talk to you about Sam, before I let him go... I talk with your father Dean, and I trying to convince him in let Sam here for a long time ..."

"Wh... WHAT::? Why... Is something wrong with my brother... why you...?"

"Actually, there are a lot of things wrong with him right now, Dean... as you know Sam endures a very bad and hard experiences, his systems almost shut down, when he comes in here he was almost dead.."

Dean felt a pricking pain in his chest hearing that.

" But he is fine , now, you tell me, ..."

"He is far to be fine... since he wakes up , he is unresponsive, he dont even reacts to the sounds or voices, until now the IV keep him hydrated and with an acceptable level of nourishments, but he isnt feeding for himself, he dont sleep , we need to sedate him for that... he isnt using the bathroom... I mean he isnt taking care of his vital needs, right now he is like a baby...we cant found a medical reason for his silence... and overall you need to consider that he still have pneumonia and a lot of wounds to take care... he even will need PT for his limbs... thats why I want him to still in the hospital..."

"Thats why he have me... Sam have a family doc.. we can take care of his healing... I always take care of him, since he was just a baby"

"Dean, please, listen the doctor first. OK!!"

"No. What are you trying to tell me..?? That I cant take care of my brother , come on..."Dean stand up and was reaching for the door to leave the room...

"DEAN WINCHESTER, SIT DOWN... NOW---!"

"Dean this is more serious that you think, I admire you optimism about your brother's healt, but he will need a specialist treatment... you dont even have a place to go... Sam cant stay at hotels while he is recovering... he needs stability... can you give him that..??"

He smallows the lump in his throat, in a deep part of his brain, he know the doctor is right... but is his heart who tell him the contrary...

"If I agree to let him here... how much time we are talking about...?"

"Unfortunatly, in this kind of mental illness, there isnt a line time to follow, maybe a couple of days... or months... but he will be in..."

"_Mental illness.._...that words rings a bell in Dean's "Sam´ometer"...

"In what place will my brother stay... he will has the same room downstairs??"

"No...we will need to put him in the PW"

"Come again..." Dean feel so angry, that he is shaking, clenching hi hands in the chair handles..

"I mean in the psychiatry ward..."

Dean stand up for the chair and see the doctor and his dad, no given credit for the things he hear, he is breathing like a bull...and feeling his head spinning around the room...

"Thats enough... I hear enough crap for a day, Im taking my brother out of here...If he need a nanny I will do that for him... you talk abou PT.. ok! Just give me the schedule, and I bring him every day...Sam will heal fast with me... than with you"

"You seems to forget a little thing..." his father voice was low and menace, he was still sit down and dont even rise his sight to his son... "Im still Sam's father...Im his next of kin... the decision is mine..."

Dean never turn to answer his dad..."New flash for you old man...Im have Sam's living will and Im NOW his next of kin... like he is mine... Or what do you expect..? eeh? That we wait for you in a emergency...come on Dad..."

"When in hell you make that...and without my consent...!!

"Sammy is a pre-law...and you will be surprised for the things the kid can think when we werent hunting..." Dean snorted that line to his father...

"YOU STUBBORN IDIOT..." John was towering to Dean, and the young man seems ready to face his dad...

"Gentleman... please!! This is a hospital... and that kid in the room need his family together... please, calm down...!!"

"Listen to me , doctor, my brother is the strongest, tough guy, that you ever will know, he survive a fire in his nursery when he has six months... he got before pneumonia, three times actually, he leaves at the 18 years old, without money ... and go for college alone... he even survive your abandon Dad... You know Sammy is strong...!!"

"Maybe this time his healing is beyond your hands Dean..." Is pained the old doctor to see how that man is fighting for his brother sanity...

"Come on ,Dad, is Sammy that are we talking about... just give him a chance..." He turn pleading eyes, for both the doctor and his father..."Please "

"If he dont eat or respond in 48 hours, you will need to bring him here... He can died Dean... seriously... and here is his PT schedule, at soon as he is feeling better, he will need to exercise legs and arms, there is a manual of some soft exercise he need to do with you at soon as posible...I made myself clear...?? Dean..? ... John ..?"

"Thanks doc...thank you ...!!"

Father and son leave the doctor's office without another word, and take differents ways, Dean needs to see his brother... and John to take a breath, before made something he will regreat.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sam was lying in his side, curled like a kitten, sound asleep, when Dean entered the room, he came near of his brother and put a hand in his head , taking a deap breath...

"Ok! Sammy we are going bro... lets face the music..."

He began to fill a plastic bag with the few Sam's belongings and pulling a fresh clothes change for Sammy...

"Hey... hey ..sleepy head... wake up... Sammy...? Come on..."

After a few seconds Sam wake up with a whimper, while Dean run a reasouring hand in his arm.

"Sssh!! Its ok! Im here..." When Sam can focus in his face, the kid began to calm himself..."Thats my boy... lets put you in your clean clother ..alright??"

In the next minutes Dean discover that is not the same to dress a kid Sammy, that a lanky giant, after a good fight with long limbs and twisting toes he got Sam, dressed and combed...ready to go...to anyplace when they can be together.

**Three hours later**

When the door opens and he can see the doctors form in there, he was at point to escape for the windows, unresponsive Sammy and all...

"Finally.. Im starting to feel sick too doctor!!!"

"Sorry, for the delay, but I need to talk to a couple of doctors about your brother release, let me tell you that anyome agreed, by the way..."

Dean gave him the "Do I care ?? look" so the doctor continue..

"Ok,there are Samuel meds, and in this paper, are writed all the instructions about dosages and times,there is also a menu for him, more instructions and a list of help centers..."

Dean snatched the bag for the doctor's hand..."Instructions...? I was taking my brother home, not buying a new tv."

A wheel chair was brought to the room for a nurse, and Dean take Sam for the waist and slowly sit him in there...The doctors approach the kid and kneeling in front of him try to take his hands, but Sam just fold in himself...

"I know is hurts..Sam...and maybe you are in a safe place right now... but you are safe now..."

Sighing the doctors stand up and look at Dean right to the eyes...

"Dean...!!"

"I know doc...I will take care of him... and at any trouble I will brought him.. Ok!"

"Good, be well alright.." And after stretching Dean's hand the good doctor leave the room.

"Ok , Sammy, here we go..."

In the hospital's corridor Dean was face to face with his father , who was talking with the doctor..._"God, not again.. no more fights..."_He can see his father walking toward them with something in hand.

"Are the two of you ready now...?"

"uummh, yes sir "

"So, let go.."

"Can I ask... where..?"

"To our new house, at least for the next two months..."

"Do you rent a house...??"

"You hear the doctor, your brother will need time for recover, anyway the house is for and old friend of mine..."

"Dad, ..about the things I say..."

"Not now, Dean, not now..."

The three of them enter the elevator, but when the doors closed Sam began to whimper and soft cry in his chair...

"Hey!! Sshhh! Sammy whats wrong?" Dean kneel in front of his brother... The light inside the tiny space began to flicker..." Sam!... Sam.!.. its alright... Sammy , calm down..!!...

Suddenly the lamps explode and the temperature inside the place turn cold...

"Sam, snap of it, come on son..." When John touch Sam shoulder he was throw away with an incredible and invisible force, hitting the wall very hard..

"SAM...SAM..." Dean was shouting to his brother, and when the kid rise his face, Dean feels the blood chill in his veins, he was looking in Sammy completly black eyes...

From no where, a cavernous voice can be hear it...

"_He belongs to me..."_

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_**THE END**_

Hey! Finally... Im done... until the next story... "Death in life"

Thanks again for all you support...Please tell me what you think...!!


End file.
